26 January 1920
Buffalo Evening News- All-Syracuse Is A Finished Basketball Five Team Which Plays Orioles For N.Y. State Title Thursday A Great Combination Central New York will watch with more than usual interest the outcome of the basketball conflict at the Broadway Auditorium, Buffalo, next Thursday night when the undefeated All-Syracuse quintet, with a record of 12 straight victories and no defeats meets the famous Buffalo Orioles in the first game of a series for the world’s title. The All-Syracuse team is composed entirely of former college stars. Three members of the team which will oppose the Orioles have captained college quintets and every player has acted in the capacity of coach. No quintet in the country has the same smooth running offense and virtually impregnable defense that marks the work of All-Syracuse. Captain Jim Tormey, a lawyer by profession, is the pivot of the team’s attack and defense. He is a powerful, rangy fellow, towering into the air six feet and one inch and weighing 185 pounds. He is the personification of basketball grace and an exceedingly accurate basket tosser. While Tormey is not the leading point getter, he is regarded as the best defensive center in this section of the country. He was captain and played four years on the Georgetown University quintet. William J. Rafter, who plays at forward, also is a lawyer and holds a responsible position with the H.H. Franklin automobile company. Rafter is a cyclonic player whose speed and accuracy in getting down the court and “tucking” the ball into the net have discouraged many of the greatest players in this section. Rafter is a stocky chap but weighs about 165 pounds. He is an all-around athlete, having made his mark in baseball, football and basketball while at Syracuse University. Rafter was captain of the Syracuse University team in 1916 and played three years at forward on the varsity team. Danny Martin, who plays at forward, is a mechanical engineer. He has had considerable basketball experience and is a fast floor worker and a good basket shooter. He has played but four games with All-Syracuse, but is one of the best point getters on the team. Martin played professional basketball last year with the Pittsfield team of the Interstate League. Wilbur Crisp, guard, has the unique distinction of having been captain of Syracuse University for two successive seasons. He is a great floor worker and most accurate foul shooter playing basketball. While in college he made a better record the McNichol of Penn or Kinney of Yale. He is an electrical engineer by profession. “Fighting” Jim Casey, a sturdy Celt, who plays at guard is the most aggressive member of the team. Casey has allowed opponents but a total of seven field baskets in the 12 games he has played and he is proud of the fact that in none of the games has more than one basket been registered by his opponent. Casey is a draftsman and holds a position with the H.H. Franklin automobile works of Syracuse. The Ellwoods and St. John’s will play one of their city championship games in conjunction with the Syracuse-Oriole contest. Reserved seat for the game were placed on sale at Spaldings, 611 Main Street this morning. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 26 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey